


The time to leave has come and he is the one who leaves the world

by Antares_Black



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_Black/pseuds/Antares_Black
Summary: To guarantee victory, to ensure their survival, he stood up and walked to his last act. The time to leave has come, and he has left the world.How did each cope with the doctor's death?[Crossposted on fanfiction.Net]
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka & Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Romani Archaman & Fujimaru Ritsuka, Romani Archaman & Leonardo Da Vinci | Caster, Romani Archaman & Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Kudos: 10





	The time to leave has come and he is the one who leaves the world

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is going to be a little weird for me. Hello to everyone who is reading this work that I wrote a while ago on another website. I hope you enjoy reading even though, as painfully obvious, English is not my mother tongue and I have a little trouble with that. I can only apologize for that and promise to improve over time as it is my first time writing on this site and I am still learning how it all works.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this one-shot that I wrote a long time ago on my Spirit account.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fate / Grand Order does not belong to me, The Fate Franchise belongs to type-Moon and Kinoko Nasu.

Mash remained static, staring at Da Vinci with his eyes devoid of emotion. Shielder had just woken up after three days unconscious since her return and Ritsuka of Solomon's Singularity and Da Vinci took care of delivering the bad news to the girl.

Romani Archaman is dead. The real King of Magic, the real Solomon, went out of existence to guarantee Chaldea's victory.

Mash didn't move, didn't even make a sound, when he heard Da Vinci's words. The chaldea's genius was visibly annoyed by his lack of reaction and shifted uncomfortably in his chair to approach Mash.

And then they came ...

Tears began to fall from the girl's beautiful purple eyes. She immediately grabbed Da Vinci in a desperate grip as rivers and rivers of tears began to fall from her eyes.

Da Vinci, knowing very well what is going on in Mash's mind , did not move away and returned the hug while closing his own eyes with his voice breaking a little. his own tears also began to fall at the loss of his dear friend, but for Mash the situation was much worse.

Before Romani appeared in Chaldea, she didn't even have a name. She was just “Test Subject #” for everyone in the organization. It was Romani who gave her a name, who gave her clothes, her glasses, introduced her to Da Vinci, gave her gifts, taught her about the world and how to be human.

It was Romani Archaman who created Mash Kyrielight. And for Mash, his beloved father had just died.

He is gone, erased from existence, not even his soul exists on this plane anymore.

.  
.  
.

Ritsuka punched his bedroom wall hard. His fist bled with the impact and his body shook as the tears fell.

The news of Romani's total death was very harsh. Mainly because, unlike Mash who wasn’t there to see, Ritsuka watched every second of Romani's sacrifice to make sure they won.

And now they were being fired !? Chaldea was being deactivated by the Clock Tower !?

The reason was simple, even though they saved the world, they disobeyed the orders that only allowed the Rayshift for Fuyuki and not for the other Singularities. With the technology of Rayshift proving a success, this proved to be a technology too dangerous to exist and they were considered threats greater than the Singularities, they were simply dropped, each and every member of the old team who gave blood and sweat to save the humanity, and now his home was being taken over by a Clock Tower noble.

As if that were not enough, they disabled the F.A.T.E system. Each and every Servant present in Chaldea, with the exception of Sherlock and Da Vinci, is completely gone! Even if they managed to summon them again, they would not be the same. All the memory of the adventures and challenges that passed together, of the happy and sad moments, is gone in the wind.

Ritsuka thought of Ereshkigal, the goddess who never saw the surface, she was so happy and excited about everything and now she and everyone else is gone.

Romani's legacy was completely destroyed and by the same humanity that he sacrificed himself to save.

Ritsuka, as someone who can relate to even the greatest psychopaths in human history and turn them into allies, has never wanted to kill anyone as much as now.

Unfortunately Ritsuka was removed from his thoughts by a strange sensation. A type of Déjà Vu that made his stomach tremble.

And then Chaldea trembled and everything came crashing down.

.  
.  
.

Da Vinci, or Leonardo Da Vinci Lily as it is now known, cannot help feeling an uncomfortable feeling when looking at the photos hanging on the wall of the Dark Frontier. Pictures of a happier time that portrayed moments between her, Romani and Mash, later, inserting Ritsuka as well.

She is not the same Da Vinci that they met and lived with. The Da Vinci they met was brutally murdered by “Kotomine Kirei” and her current body is a Backup she built.

She has the same thoughts, but performs them differently, the same lines, but with different words, the same memories, but she did not live them.

It is excruciating to see the increasingly broken look in Ritsuka and Mash's eyes that they cast at her when they think she wouldn't notice. It is painful to know that she is causing them so much pain just by being here and not remembering them exactly.

And the sheer stress and pressure the Lostbelts are increasingly causing doesn't help either.

She dropped her current project and faced a photo of a smiling Romani. A smile she would never see again. She then smiled softly with some bitterness.

She wondered if it was all worth it in the end. As far as she knew, Romani killed himself to save them, and then the world he saved despised and rejected them.

And now, once again, they were in a battle to recover the world that despised them. And this time it's even worse.

Unlike a singularity that can be repaired without major damage, to undo a Lostbelt they need to destroy the entire Lostbelt and whoever lives in it, they are essentially killing and destroying lives to recover a world that hates them.

She can see every day how much it consumes Mash and Ritsuka. They hide well, but she can see.

Was it really worth it, Romani? Maybe not, but she, Mash and Ritsuka could always agree on one thing.

This was not a war for the good of humanity, much less for them, this is a war to save the world that he loved until the end and sacrificed himself for.

This is a battle for the legacy of Romani Archaman, for the legacy of King Solomon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it, and again, I apologize for the grammatical errors.


End file.
